You Said That You Would Die For Me
by Missyliina
Summary: Draco Malfoy & Odette Riddle.Their connection has always strong, the yearning for one another unbounded. A curse laid a pond them so deep it runs in their very veins.


You said that you would die for me! & now you must live for me-Draco Malfoy & Odette Riddle.

*Dinner

When two of the most powerful families of the Wizarding world come together there forces will be unstoppable. Draco Malfoy & Odette Riddle.

_There connection has always strong, the yearning for one another unbounded._

Draco Malfoy the only son of Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy, Death Eaters loyal followers of The Dark Lord Voldemort.

_A curse laid a pond them so deep it runs in their very veins._

Odette Riddle the only exquisite daughter of the Dark Lord, she is his pride & joy willing to do anything for her happiness and protection, even the Dark Lord has secrets that were never meant to get out.

(Odette's P.O.V)

He squeezed my hand under the table as the human body floated full circle and her face was shown, slightly twisted in pain, blood dripping, and purple heaps from the forming bruises. She was a teacher at Hogwarts, Charity Burbage she taught something about Muggles, mating and some other useless crap that had nothing to do with me. Loud hissing rumbled near my right leg, I didn't bother looking down at my father's snake Nagini. She hissed louder begging for my attention. I quietly sighed as she hissed louder. I rolled my eyes and padded my lap, quickly she began her ascend up my leg. Her head and a little less than half her body rested on my lap, he jumped as her tongue slithered over our hands licking and hissing approvingly. Her head came from our hands and moved up in between my long red and black hair, her face nuzzled in my neck as her tongue sniffed it she always enjoyed my perfume of cherry blossoms laughter broke out as my free hand moved up and petted her large head. I tried to listen as Snape arrived a bit late but Nagini and the love of my life were sucking up all my attention. He gave me a worry glance as the older men discussed about Harry Potter. Our eyes were locked together have a silent conversation. His ice blue almost gray eyes sang a song into my silver/pink ones. He was scared and hell I didn't blame him. Nagini nudged my face with her head breaking our gaze, I looked down at the rather heavy snake, she tilted her head up to Charity Burbage. "Daddy." I sweetly smiled.

"I think-" I cut him off from whatever the hell he was saying. "Yes Princess." A smile lay on his lips. I was the only person he truly ever smiled at.

"Nagini is hungry." The snake rubbed my face affectionately with her head. "May Draco and I go feed her?" I tried to get us out of this meeting thing that was going on.

"That won't be necessary my Princess." He motioned for the snake to come to him. "Nagini my dear." He wagged a pale finger. She nudged my face once more and quickly slithered to my father's shoulders. Charity Burbage woke up gasping for air that wouldn't come without pain from her cracked ribs. "Severus do you recognized our guest?" My father pointed up, the Death Eaters all looked up.

"Ah yes." A smirked rested on his lips.

"And you Draco?" Father petted Nagini. Draco quickly looked up and back down then nodded his head. "And you daughter?"

"Yes daddy." I kept my eyes from her.

"But you two would have not taken her class." Daddy looked at his followers. "For those of you who do not know Charity Burbage until recently she taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Small chatter broke out amongst the table. "Yes Professor Burbage taught the children of witches and wizard all about Muggles." He paused for a moment and looked up at her. "About how they are not so different from us." A Death Eater spat on the floor.

"Severus…please…please…were friends…"

"Silence." With a twitch of Mr. Malfoy's wand she fell silent. I looked back at my dad's hand wondering when he got Draco's dad wand. "Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of Wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defense of Mudbloods in the Daily Prophet. Wizards, she says, must accept these thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the purebloods is, say Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance…She would have us all mate with Muggles… or no doubt werewolves…." Nobody laughed this time. Daddy was pissed. Tears fell from the Professor's face. "Avada Kedavra." He smirked. The green light flashed from the wand, Charity fell with a sickening thud, several of the Death Eaters leaped back, Nagini hissed loudly as Draco fell out of his chair pulling me with him down to the floor. "Dinner Nagini." Nagini glanced over the table to check on me before devouring Charity Burbage. "Meeting adjourned." Father got up from the table and walked back to his chambers.

Draco helped me to my feet as the other Death Eaters used apparition to quickly disappear. "I'm sorry." He whispered as his hand rested on my waist. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and turned listening to what Nagini had to say in parseltongue. "No, I'm fine, just a minor fall, no need to worry so much, I'm not as fragile as you and father think." I smiled. "Draco and I are off to bed now." I patted her on the head. "Night Nagini." Draco grabbed my hand afraid to look at Nagini's body that was fat just past her throat with the impression of Charity. Quickly we zoomed down hall ways till we reached his bed room, once inside he shut, locked and put a silencing curse on the room. He turned and pulled me into his arms, his head rested on mine as he slowly rocked us side to side. "I know" I whispered. "But-"

He cut me off with a hard kiss on the lips. "I love you Odette." He whispered as he pulled away.

"I love you too Draco." I kissed him again. "I know it was scary, but you can't look so scared, he's going to know, he can smell fear." I lightly kissed him again. "I hate this mission battle thing as much as you do but we're stuck." His forehead rested against mine. "It will be over as soon as Potter is dead, then we can leave and do as we please." I looked into his ice blue/gray eyes. "Stay strong for me love, cause without you I'm nothing."

He lightly kissed me again. "As soon as Potter is dead we are going far, far away." We smiled. "Let's go to bed." We quickly changed and laid down. Draco wrapped his arms around me and fell fast asleep while I laid there deep in my own thoughts.

[i]_It was only three years ago that I was somewhat normal starting at Hogwarts. Draco was in his fourth year as well as I. It was the time that the Tri-wizard tournaments were being hosted at Hogwarts. I remembered everyone's eyes landing on my odd changing colored eyes started at a deep blue filled with curiousness, the sorting hat didn't tapped into my plans. "A Riddle." The hat gasped like everyone except the Slytherin table. "What are you doing here child?" It asked._

"_Coming to school like everyone else." My smart-ass self chuckled. "What else would I be doing here?"_

_The hat jerked. "Your mind is sick and twisted, evil like your father's." He grunted. "You already know what house you'll be in girl. SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted and the Slytherin tabled cheered. I took my spot next to one of the many people I knew but the only one I ever loved Draco Malfoy.[/i]_

Draco slightly moved in the bed pulling him closer to me. I shifted a bit to face him, his silvery blonde hair hung loosely down and around his face, his pink lips were pulled down, his breathing was soft and shallow a small smile rested on my lips this was the only relief he got anymore these days. I lightly brushed some hair from his face and placed a small kiss on his head, feeling my eyes change from the normal silver to light brown matching my emotion of worry.

[i]_"Princess Odette." Draco slightly bowed and looked at my guards. Raye, Marie, Michelle, and Ruby. The four witches that were assigned to protect me, but we all quickly became friends._

"_Draco." I smiled "There is no need for the Princess or the bowing, were in the halls of Hogwarts." Draco never smirked at me, like my father I always got a genuine smile. My eyes changed from the bright yellow of happiness, to a deep blue. "What can I help you with Draco?"_

_He pushed his hair from his eyes. "May I have a word alone?"_

"_No." Raye shook her finger, she was always a hot head, which is why she was choose as one of my guards, not only is she an great with her wand but she can do wand less magic her gift being she can only control fire. "If you have something to say to the Princess then-"_

"_Oh relax Raye." Michelle rolled her eyes. "Let the two of them talk you don't always have to be on her ass." I smiled at Michelle she was always the cool calm and super smart one out of all of us. She was also chosen because of her ability to do wand less magic to control water. We always said Michelle was like the pureblood evil Hermione Granger._

"_Yeah what Michelle said." Marie was leaning on the wall next to me. "Odette is a big girl I think she can handle Draco Malfoy." She winked at him. Marie was the only one out of the four girls that I've known the longest, we figured out that she could do wand less magic at a young age when we were outside wondering in the forest behind the Malfoy Manor house and some kind of magical animal tried to attack us. She picked up the largest bolder without touching it and smashed the animal into bits._

"_Maybe he's going to officially ask you out." Ruby whispered her leaning on the other side of me. I know it may sound weird coming from Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort's daughter but Ruby and I are alike with our bubbly, happy, sometimes over happy as Raye says personalities, but of course she wasn't chosen because of our common personalities but like the other girls she could control wind without her wand._

_Draco stood there uneasily rubbing the back of his neck while the girls debated on if we could talk alone or not. His ice blue/gray eyes locked on to my deep blue now mixing with yellow. I smiled and tilted my head to the right, another genuine smile rested on his lips as we both moved from the girls and walked down the hall. "Princess-I mean Odette. Um." I looked over at Draco, he was never stuttering or shy with the others around school, he was a bully, an arrogant, cocky, bully which completely turned me on. "Would you to like to be my date to the tournament games? If your already going with the girls it's okay if you don't want to go together or have people know about us yet." He nervously smiled again._

_My eyes blossomed in bright yellow, Draco was always nervous around the girls but when we were alone he was his normal self, I smiled. "I would love to go to the tournament games with you and yes I want people to know about us."_

_His lips were pulled back into a beautiful smile. "Thanks Odette." His lips lightly touched my cheek and he walked off down the hall._

"_Well…" Ruby was by my side the second he turned the corner._

"_He wants to take me to the tournament games." My eyes were still bright with yellow._

"_Let's see." Raye grabbed my face and looked into my eyes. "As long as you're happy." A soft smile rested on her lips. The bell rang for class and the five of us were off. [/i]_

"Odette go to sleep." Draco mumbled. I didn't say anything. "I know you're awake, I can feel you staring at me." His lips touched my cheek. "Go to sleep babe."

"I can't." I whispered. His eyes slowly opened sleep covered them and I quickly shut my eyes.

"Open." His hand let go of me and rubbed his eyes. "Open your eyes Odette."

"No." I whispered. I could never control my emotions or the color that my eyes would change. Ever since I was little my eyes would change colors depending on my emotions, and once they were set to whatever it was it was going to stay like that till my emotion changed again. Every time I would try and trick myself in to feeling something else but with no give, the feeling needed to come from my heart.

"Odette." His body weight shifted on the bed, I kept my eyes tightly closed. If he knew I was worrying again it would end up in one of our early am fights on a bunch of useless crap. "Come on, I want to go back to bed, I don't want to fight."

"Then go back to bed." I pulled the covers over my face and turned away from him.

His lips touched my shoulder and trailed kisses up the side of my neck. I felt my eyes change to purple and pink. "What's wrong?" His voice sends chills down my spine. I pushed his body back a little as I turned to face him with my eyes still closed. "Look at me." His lips touched my cheek and my eyes fluttered open. "Pink and purple." He smiled. "Pink means you love me and purple." He smirked. "I've seen purple plenty of time." His lips touched mine. "If you wanted me why didn't you just ask, or better yet you could have taken me in my sleep." He kissed me again. "I wouldn't mind waking up with your beautiful body on top of mine." His lips moved from my mine down to my neck. "Does your father know that your eyes can change purple?" His teeth nibbled on my neck. "If he does I bet he wonders what it means." I felt him smirk as his whole body climbed on top of mine. His hands grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist. "You know I love the way your purple eyes seem to glow after I make you scream my name." His tongue traveled down from my neck to my silky black baby doll, his hands moved up over my smooth skin to my shoulders pushing down the straps. My legs dropped from his waist as his lips kissed down the top of the silky fabric down my stomach and stopped at the bottom of my belly button. I pulled my head up from the pillow as his kisses stopped, his icy eyes looked up into my radiating purple ones. A sexy smirk rested on his lips. "Shall we skip the foreplay and get right to business?" I bit my lower lip and nodded. He pushed his body back up, his bare chest lightly resting on my covered one as he roughly kissed me. His hand reached down to pull himself out. "WHAT THE HELL!" He screamed jumped off of me.

"NAGINI!" I yelled as she quickly slithered up my leg and across my stomach. Her head bounced side to side warning Draco to back off as she loudly hissed. "Get out." I tried to push the heavy snake off but she tighten her grip on my leg. My eyes no longer purple flooded with a mean looking fiery red color.

"How the bloody hell did you get in here? The door is locked." He looked at it to make sure the door was still shut. Nagini quickly glanced at the open window. "You've got to be kidding me." Draco rolled his eyes. "Can you get out of my bed?" She shook her head no. "Well where am I going to sleep?" She looked at the door. "There is no way I'm sleeping outside! You're the pet go fetch or something." He reached for the bed and she snapped her teeth causing him to fall back.

"Enough Nagini." I grabbed her head. "Go back to father." She spoke to me in parseltongue. "We don't want you in our room." Again she spoke. "Nagini, you know what sex is and you know we've been doing it for a while." Again. "Just because you don't want me to doesn't-" She cut me off. Blacken with fear and a bit a red flakes covered my eyes. "You wouldn't tell him." I could have sworn this snake just smirked, she hissed at Draco and looked at his pillow telling him to lie down. "She's not going to leave, just sleep." Nagini placed her head on my stomach and wrapped her body around my legs keeping them closed. I pulled the sheets over my legs keeping us warm.

Draco grumbled and slid under the blankets. "Can I kiss her good-night?" He looked at Nagini who opened one eye and lightly hissed yes. "Good-night Odette and go to sleep this time no more thinking." His lips touched mine, lightly at first then his tongue swept over my bottom lip, happily I opened letting our tongues dance. Draco's hand moved to my waist. "Ow fucking snake." He pulled his hand back and looked at the little teeth marks on his hand, we both looked down at her lowly hissing with both eyes open. "FINE! Night!" Looking at his hand making sure it wasn't bleeding he rolled over and went to sleep. Soon the both of us fell asleep.

Tap-Tap-Tap. "Wake up sleepy head." Michelle laid next to me in bed. Again she tapped my nose. "Wake up."

"Go away." I rolled over bumping into the back of Draco.

"Have you seen Draco's nipples?" Ruby giggled. "There so cute!"

"Go away." I mumbled again.

"Have you seen Draco's morning tent?" Ruby laughed loudly this time. "I mean no wonder Odette is always sore." She laughed again. "Damn he sleeps like a rock."

"Maybe if I burn it off he will wake up." Raye chuckled at the foot of our bed.

"Leave it alone." I put my hand on Draco's morning tent as Ruby called it.

"You better finish what you started." Draco mumbled.

"You heard the man." I opened my silver eyes to my four ladies watching us. "Unless you want to watch."

"Who are you talking to?" Draco mumbled again. "Finish"

"Demanding aren't you?" Ruby softly laughed in his ear.

"What the-" He opened his eyes. "What's with things coming into our locked room?" He shook his head and pulled the covers up on us. "Get out."

"Things?" Raye raised an eyebrow. "You better not be calling us things Malfoy."

"He's talking about Nagini, she interrupted." I pushed my covers down and she was gone. "Where did she go?"

"She's with your dad in his chambers, where he wishes to speak with the both of you." Marie smirked. "Better get dressed before daddy sees you in your silky lingerie and Malfoy over here with a tent to camp ten." The smirk remained on Marie's face as Draco's hands dropped.

"Tell him we'll be there in one hour."

"Nice." Ruby chuckled. "Better get started Malfoy!" She smacked his ass.

"OUT!" He yelled.

I giggled as the girls exited the room and locked the door behind them. "Don't be grumpy." I kissed his cheek and he sat up swinging his legs over the side of the bed stretching his arms up. "Lay back down." I moved right behind him, lightly kissing his shoulder.

He softly chuckled. "We can't your dad wants us." I kissed up his neck to his ear lightly nibbling on it. "Odette beautiful, we can't, not now at least." Purple flooded my eyes and I slipped my arms from the straps on my night gown and pressed my bare chest on his back. He sucked in some air and pulled me onto his lap. "You're just too tempting to resist." His lips crashed down on mine as his hand gently caress my breast.

His lips moved down my neck. "You didn't think it was really going to take an hour to get ready?" I giggled and ran my fingers threw his silky soft hair.

He pulled his lips away just before he was about to get to my breast. "Let's take this to the shower." I giggled as he carried me to the bathroom.


End file.
